What will Happen
by The GalacticJester BubbleWitch
Summary: Blitzwing has stumbled into a little problem, and now, well he is here and there and everywhere. Stuck shifting between different worlds and forms. So many laughs along the way! Not a typical transformers fanfiction. I do not own transformers, sadly.
1. Blitzwing's surprise

""Owww " my whole helm pounded. What did I do to deserve this major processor ache? Better yet what did Hothead and Random do? "I place my servo on my faceplate, and then I notice it. I try not to worry, but that seems impossible. So of course I wait for Hothead to take over with his fury, but he never did. So I'm still alone in the berth. Random hasn't even made a peep.

"I now must come to terms with the facts. I, Blitzwing, am a human. Even though this disgusts me, it is now a fact. Another fact happens to be that Hothead and Random are separated from me. And that I am in an unknown place.

I look around and take in my surroundings. It seems to be dawn from the view through the window. Also, I appear to be in a drab, well furnished bedroom, a bedroom that has an open door.

"I silently get to my pedes,feet, and put them in luxurious fluffy cream slippers that matched my pajamas. I was planning on going silently though the door, but before I took two steps a short human femme walked in the room. She had a smile upon her face plate and a tray full of consumables, I assume, in her hands.

"Don't worry about the other two. They're asleep, but when you finish breakfast you can help me wake up Hothead." Her voice had an unusual accent, like country mixed with something much more posh.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what happened to me?" I ask in my calm slightly monotone voice.

"You get answers when you eat, and not a moment before," she had chocolate curls and creamy skin. Furthermore, she was pointing her finger at me, for some unidentified reason.

"Why?"

"After a short pause the femme says quietly, as though she wished to say something else," I said after you eat and not a moment before."

"Technically you said when you eat, not afterwords." I say, pointing out the obvious.

"I don't see you eating yet. Well do I? Anyways, dear Blitzy you should hurry up, because a( your food will get cold, and b( imagine Hothead's reaction to being a human, and in a bedroom. I kinda still want ta have that room."

"She hands me the tray and walks quickly out the door her hair bouncing with her skipping.

"No Hothead's reaction to this would most defiantly not be pretty. Wait! Did she say 'dear Blitzy' why would she say that?

"In a confused thought I somehow had a utensil in my hand, and food coming towards my mouth. My how good these edibles are! I must ask for the name of this! I wish energon tasted this good.

"Energon, one of the many things I'll never have again unless I somehow stop being human.

"The femme walks back into the room and seems satisfied to see me eating, she then sits right on a gray chair that is next to my velvety blue bed. I wonder if I should ask her what had happened, again, but she starts talking just as I open my mouth.

"What I think happened to you Blitzwing is that you somehow went through a portal to a different dimension, this dimension, and turned to the dominating species of the planet due to either you wouldn't fit thorough the portal, for whatever reason, as a 75 feet tall robot. Or that, from what I know, transformers don't exist in this world, and that you had to exist in order to be here.

" I know what your thinking, 'How could I know who you are or a transformer is with them not existing, here?' The answer is plain and simple. Here The Transformers is a huge franchise made up of toys, movies, cartoons, comics, and etc. I happen to be a fan of this said franchise, and one day while I was driving home I saw a flash of purple light and three different people fall though a completely normal red brick wall.

" I had parked my car and went to see if they were hurt. They weren't but they were knocked out and something about their clothes and how they looked kind of reminded me of my favorite Decepticon, Blitzwing. I didn't think that it really was you, so I searched your pockets and found nothing, no ID, no money, or anything else. But I did find one thing in all of y'all's pockets, and it was a business card marked only with a shiny Decepticon symbol.

"So I concluded the alternative dimension thing I had said earlier , and then, since no one else was there watching, I managed to somehow get all three of you into my small white buggy. It took forever! Anyways I took y'all home, got you guys changed, and put you all in different rooms," she said that last sentence really fast, like Blurr, and her checks had grown a tinge of blue.

"How curious. Blue? " I ask out loud, not being used to be in control of my own head for this long.

Her checks grew more blue, "Yeah it's mutation, like auburn hair, but it is way more rare."

"How much more?" curious about this new dimension I seem to be in, and this strange femme right in front of me.

"I'm the only one that blushes blue, so that's that," she says awkwardly, then she completely drops the subject, "Did you like the strawberry yogurt with whip cream, granola, blueberries, strawberries, bananas, and chocolate?"

"So that's the name of the concoction of sweets I ate. Wait! Did you say that you changed us!?"

"Well, I am a seamstress, and I wanted you guys to be comfy, so I made y'all some pjs, and dressed y'all up. I also wanted to fix your uniforms because they were all torn up and I knew you'd probably would want to wear those once you woke up. I also can't exactly fix them if you were wearing them," she says in a little rant.

"I feel a little disappointment towards myself for no apparent reason, look down and take the clothes in her hands. She walks towards the door, again, and at this point I released that I had not asked her name yet, so I ask and in a second I get my answer.

" Azeneth Fidelia Flores!" How did she end up with that I wonder, but then I released I had a bigger problem on my hands, how did clothes work?

I stare at my shirt for five minutes before I released what a button was. It then promptly took only fifteen minutes to get my shirt off. I soon discovered that I had to do to put on a shirt was the exact opposite way of taking off a shirt, then I continued to get dressed this way, slowly and really confusingly, yet I dared not ask for help because it would show that I needed help, and that I am completely useless here.

About an hour afterwords, I had finally gotten myself dressed properly and was now exploring my room, soon I happened to come upon a mirror and saw my new reflection. Pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes looked back at me. A stranger in the mirror. A stranger with a sliver monocle; how did I not notice this before? I don't think it's, I mean I'm, bad, but I don't really know a human's expectations are,so who am I to judge? I think I'll try to find Azeneth in a second, but for now I am going to read a little curious book that I happened to come across while I was "exploring ", Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, hopefully it will be entertaining.

After I had finished the book, it was wonderful, I was now pondering on what to do next. I was stuck between two ideas. The first one was for me to go in the halls and try to find her. The second mostly consisted of me sitting here, waiting with nothing productive to do.

I then decide that it would be best for me to try to locate Azeneth, while mapping out my surroundings. With burning curiosity I walk to the door, only to be baffled that there is something there that wasn't there before. On the floor right next to the gray door, was a pair of long black socks with a pair of purple and black boots.

"Strange," I speak out loud, then put on the foot ware, after fighting with it for a bit. I continue my journey and make it to the warm looking hallway all red, brown, and cream. Weird it seems to have no voices in my head. I continue down the path and peek into the first door I happen to see.

Inside of the door happens to be a whole room full of... um.. I actually don't know what this room is full of. I go to one of the many strange and alien containers. It is scarlet and has a white top. I, wondering what is inside, twist the top off and peek inside.

All that was inside was a red runny gooey liquid, horrified I take a step back, was that blood? Am I staying with a murder now that I'm all flesh and blood? I try to calm myself down. I mean there must be another purpose for this dark red solution, then for whatever a random jar full of blood could be used for.

I start to survey the room to see if there are any other clues are there besides Azeneth standing in the doorway.

"So you found my art studio," she says coolly, not knowing of what I had thought of her earlier, better to stay that way. "Come along," she continues, I'll wake up Random, you get Hothead."

{ Azeneth's point of view.}

If my story, somewhere somewhen, was written down, I bet that the reader would most likely wonder why I had picked that I was to awaken Random, and not have Icy do this task instead. My reason, dear hypothetical and imaginary readers, is that I would love to see how Random's face would be when he wakes up. And more importantly, what emotion will it display.

Will it be happy, sad, excited, worried!? I suppose his face could display skittles, but... never mind I would expect nothing less from the one whose name is Random.

Running down the halls, full of excitement, I had not noticed when I had came to the door of Random's, thus I have now just banged my head into the scarlet door. Curse my stupid clumsiness, I had gone a day without bumping into anything too!

After getting to my feet and wiping imaginary dust off my clothes, I cautiously open the door, and to contradict my earlier action, I run though the door. To of'course in brace Randomness!

My fingers reach deep into the depths of my pockets to find what it is that I am seeking for. Once I find it, I hold it close to my face and decide that it should do the trick. So before I have the mind to change it, I press the huge red button on the tiny air horn that I had pulled out of my pocket.

" BUZZZZZZZ!" engulfed the room and soon Blitzwing was up, and promptly sang out, "Where are my energon goodies!? I know there's one around here somewhere!"

"Hi!" I scream, my ears still full of buzzing noses, " Would you like an energon goodie?"

"Yes!"

"Well follow me!"then I raced though the hallway with Blitzwing, Random, trailing behind me, still in his patchwork pjs. I stopped running once I made it to the kitchen I had stopped the race, and of course, because it's me, end up somehow tripping on air and end up on the ground, again. Blitzwing comes over, looks at my little problem, and laughs, so I do the most natural thing I can thing of. I join in the laughter, and soon my tiny room for cooking is full of giggles.

Yet, when I turn to look at Random I see terror on his face, like a large piece of him had broken away from, and that he was looking for it. A second later I see something that I thought I would probably not see in my life. Random crying, not of joy, but of sadness. I then realize what has happened, he found out that Icy and Hothead were not in his head, that part of himself was gone.

I, wondering what to do, do the first thing that pops in my head grab Random, pull him into a hug,and pet his light brown wavy hair, all the while whispering words of comfort. Once he calms down enough, I step away and grab what I had came into the kitchen in the first place for a piece of the best dark chocolate, at least in my opinion, ever!

After I unwrap it, I give the about six feet and a quarter feet tall lonny the candy, tell him it is a energon goodie, and of course he eats it, getting a mess everywhere, except miraculously his dark black mask that looks just like the top part of his face, when he was a transformer I mean. But by the looks of the smile on his face he didn't care 'bout those facts, he was in fact happier than can be, so happy in fact that he is now hugging me.

Sadly, a little voice in my head just said that I had just given Random candy, and probably a sugar rush. Oh slag.

{please review and comment. Tell me your favorite color and soda please! :)}


	2. Sugar Rushing?

{ Icy's point of view, again}

After Azeneth had pointed me to Hothead's room, she had sprinted away down the hall, presumably to wake up Random. I on the other hand just strolled though the hall to Hothead's room, full of a little trepidation. I stood still for astrosecond. I had thought that I heard a little thump sound, followed by a louder buzz noise. "Strange," I note aloud.

Unfortunately I had made it to Hothead's room. Giving out a sigh, I now slowly and silently open the door, but as soon as I had steeped in thunder rolled, booming out everywhere. I wait for the flash of lighting, but it never came. Slowly I release the sound was Hothead snoring.

Now how will I wake up Hothead without being killed appears to be the most important question on my mind at this moment. Noise does seem like a likely way to not have have my head blown off immediately, but then again there is no possible way that I can create a sound louder than that.

So going against all judgement, I slap Hothead and run though the door, as soon as I was out the door I heard a yell, "You will pay for that!" and footsteps behind.

For a second I further forget reasoning and ran straight towards the nearest sound of life, which I probably would have given a good thought on, but I am still running for my life.

I turn a corner and see one of the weirdest things I have ever saw. A young man, taller than me by a ruler, whom had a black jack-o-lantern shaped mask was jumping up and down, off the walls with energy, screaming," Ich will Schokolade! Ich will Schokolade*! You said there was more!"

I saw Azeneth going inside her cupboard, franticly searching and she came out victorious with a tin covered rectangle in her hand. Azeneth rips off the the wrapper clean, reviling her prize! It is now a brown rectangle.

The strange male, who I know as Random takes the thing and waves it in our faces, while screaming taste the rainbow and promptly shoves the whole thing in his mouth, getting himself even more covered with brown stuff. And then he screams, " Cha Cha Cha!" And pulls Azeneth into a huge hug and screams," Ich liebe dich**!", in a happy voice

For some unknown reason I feel my face change degree, furthermore Azeneth's face was now blue again.

Hothead, who of course had been frozen in shock for a while, had thought it was time to throw in his two cents, "What the slag just Happened?!"

_{ Random stole the point of view, view!}_

_" It looks like the terminator is mad, very mad. Because he has no candy!"_

_Everyone looks as confused as a chicken. The nice lady, "How do you even know that?" The one in tan uniform, cosplaying as Icy, has a very **frozen** look. And the termination of all the sour patch kids, is wondering why I'm narrating this all **aloud**._

_The nice lady, who needs to give me more chocolate, has just spoken,"I've never seen the fourth wall broken in person. Jolien's*** right it is fun!"_

_"There is no fourth wall!" I scream._

_Hothead and Icy have questionful looks on their faces. Azeneth now is explaining the fourth wall and... **BORING! **_

_No one wants to know that. Azeneth looks at me with daggers made of the **CHOCOLATE** she was supposed to get me. She now asks politely for the point of view to go to her and not it being me that has it all day or this story will go nowhere, no when, no how._

_I say that maybe our author has a writing block. And then out of no where, I slap myself. What it's just a thought!?_

_Arnold Schwarz- I mean Hothead tells, yells, at me to shut my vocalizer up! Everyone is now about to go as crazy as I!_

_"I'll give you all the candy and chocolate you want, but only if give me the point of view. And if you don't, there is always a small chance that you will never have chocolate again without my help," says Azeneth with sickly sweet smile._

_Hmm. Chocolate, driving people crazy..."I choose you chocolate!", I say throwing out my arm._

{Azeneth has the point of view again, thankfully}

How did Random make a Pokemon reference? Ohh I'm narrator again, how delightful. Anyways, let us get some order in this chaos, but then again what's the point in making sense?

I must note that there is either the look of confusion or happiness on everyone's face. Mine's and Random's fall into the latter of the two categorys, while Hothead and Icy seem to be in the first. The big question is what the heck should I do now. I'm sure that Hothead is in the process of figuring out that he is human, and I am not one-hundred percent sure of what he will do. He could go in shock, accept it, or go ballatstic.

I am, however, almost completely sure that it would be best if Icy explained it and not me, that things will go down more smoothly. Because they all used to make up one proper being, you know.

After concluding this, I tell Icy my plan and he agrees that it would be the least destructionis route. As Icy puts the plan in to motion, I look at my sliver pocket watch that my cousin gave me, it is only seven ten a.m. Wow, this is going to be an extremely long day.

Random was listening in to the little explanation too. Icy is just basically repeating what I said to him, but he is changing the words a tiny bit. Random doesn't seem surprized at all nor did he seem in the slightest way bothered that he was basically was kicked out his dimension. Wait! I wonder what they did to trigger the Fantisic magic.

Hothead is quite the opposite of his insane counterpart, for he appears to be fed up with it all. He is no longer a giant robot with the a flamethrower; he can no longer can turn into an assault tank. Instead he is only a seven foot tall human. And that in his eyes is probably so very puny and useless compared to his original form. I wish I could help him I truly do, but this is what the fantisic magic has done, thus it cannot be undone.

He seems angry at this news, but he has no one to blame. The fire, the fury in his eyes has no where to go. Yet there does happen to be an extremely annoying person in the room, whom is singing the song that never ends while dancing around him.

I think Icy saw it before I did, because he was already in a ready position when I thought about it. Was Hothead going after Random to vent out his anger? I could see those thoughts going though his head, but for some reason he did not strike Random. Instead he only stormed out of the nice dark kitchen into those warm looking hallways. Soon afterwords we heard a door slam, hard, it was immadently followed with the sound of wood breaking.

I then let a breath that I had no idea that I was holding out. Random bounded to me like a puppy to a treat. He then promptly asked for the promised chocolate. I then went back into the dark brown cupboards to start the hard journey for the chocolate in the back, but not before telling Icy to consul and calm down Hothead once he didn't hear the sound of destruction.

"I'm sorry that he is destroying your home," said Icy meekly, after I returned from my long journey and had given all my riches to Random, whom is savoring the delicious dark chocolate this time.

"It's fine, my cousin she had left me with more money than I know what to do with. So replacing anything will be a breeze, and anything of sentimental value is defiantly not in the guest rooms. But if you want to apologize, do so to my sister she gets mad if I break a teacup!"

"What is a "teacup"?" asked Blitzwing.

I go on and explain what cups are, how they are used, and their deferent types. Icy takes notes in his head, while Random sits down and listens as if I'm telling a story.

When I finish, I note that something is off. There is now no sound in the background, Hothead has finished his tantrum. It **only **took** 23 minutes**, you know. That is defiantly less than what I had thought it would be.

Icy, unwilling, goes off to find and comfort Hothead. Which leaves me with Random. What will I ever do?!

{Icy's point of view}

'Why me?', I ask myself.'Well Azeneth doesn't know Hothead, and Random well is random, so that leaves me as the best option? I hate always being the voice of logic, it makes being mad at others so hard if they follow the simple rules of logic also.'

What is that? Thunder surrounds me, again. I follow it to the wooden door it had brought me too. Inside I see a completely trashed room, papers thrown every which way, a desk smashed into pieces, and what is left of writting instruments laying on the dark green carpeted room. Upon further exploration the wooden walls were scratched and beaten on. Hothead was asleep under the broken desk, it was a sad and sorry sight. If Hothead knew someone had saw him in such a weakened and petty state he would probably kill them, so I get out of the room as quickly as possible without making a sound.

Nothing I have encountered before could have prepared me for the sight before me. Azeneth and Random were stuffing their faceplates full of fluffy white powdery things and saying 'chubby bunny' after another one was added. Human customs are defiantly much more strange and weird than I have ever thought possible. Did I forget to mention a song with the words I love rocky road was being played as loud as physically possible. Humans are such a curious race, I now wonder how **we **must** seem **to** them**.

{* means I want chocolate, and ** means I love you, *** pronunced with a z. This was Random to say the least. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing this. Please review!}


	3. The Marshmellows

{Azeneth's point of view}

"Chubby Bunny." I say again, probably for the last time this game. I just can't keep stuffing marshmallows into my pie hole, because I'm certainly sure that there is no more space in my mouth. Yet the consequences of losing this game could be fatal. So the only way I could possibly avoid that is to sabotage Random and make him loose, but I have to do that without looking like I'm cheating.

Hmm. This is quite the puzzle. Huh, I know what to do! Swiftly I connect my phone to the massive stereo system, that would have made Blaster, Jazz, and Soundwave impressed, I have it hidden in my little cupboard tunnels. Hey! Don't judge me! I get board a lot and I have money to burn, and I have burned that money too,and because of that my sister almost killed me. Look, I still have the scars!

Now which song to play? It has to be insane and random enough that Random will have no choice but to sing along. I immediately go to my Werid Al songs.

The beat starts and is soon followed by,"I hear those ice cream bells and I start to drool. Keep a couple quarts in my locker at school. Yeah, but chocolate's gettin' old. Vanilla just leaves me cold."

I climb out of my little cupboard and stare at Random's adorable confused face, but that is soon replaced and he starts to sing, but to my misfortune he a isn't singing the correct lyrics. Instead he sings,"Chubby Bunny, chubby bunny," continuelessly in sink with the beat, while shoving even more marshmallows in his mouth.

To add to my misfortune, there was Icy standing in the door watching us silently and thinking to himself quietly. But the worst part was that Random and I had agreed that the loser would do any task the winner said. True it was only one thing that I had to do, yet it was Random who would tell me what to do, so of course I was scared. The only reason I had agreed to this was that I was thinking aloud and sadly after Random had heard it he would not stop asking and asking and asking. He asked so much that I pittied my older sister whom I on many accounts had given the same treatment to. Finely I gave in and said I would play chubby bunny with him. And, as anyone could plainly see, I had lost.

"So Random what do you want me to do?"I ask meekly, like a child knowing it would be punished for being naughty.

Random sat in thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion yelling," Let me give you dancing lessons!"

I stare at him blankly. That's it!? Well I had been worried for nothing. In fact, dancing with Random sounded like great fun, and it would give me more time with Blitzy dear's funniest personality! Unfortunately, I had said none of this aloud, and the result was that Random **and Icy**, were both staring at me as if I had magically had just had Rapunzel's hair switched with my own.

Finally I decide to speak, " When do we start?"

"Right now!" Then he pulls me close and pull the ever ungrateful me into intricate, complicated, and graceful moves that I have never seen nor done before. It seemed random at first, but after a little while I had discovered there was a pattern. I loved organized chaos and thus learned the order easily, dancing on the other hand took longer. We had been dancing for a couple of hours until I had learned the dance through repetition. Twenty minutes after that, both of stopped for a little glass of water.

Durring our break, I had finally noticed that Icy had gone missing, and that my prized cupboards were a tad bit open. Putting two and two together, I conclude that Icy went into my cupboards. I'm torn, should I continue to dance with Random or chase after Icy. On one hand, if I did go after Icy I'd have to bring Random too, also nothing dangerious was in the cupboards. But, if I stayed with Random, Icy may get lost, yet I very much dobt that.

So I continue to dance away with Random.

{Icy is King of the point of view}

This had seem like a good plan in the beginning, but now I am beginning to have doubts. From the outside the place I am lost in seemed small, but in reality it was anything besides that. It now made sense why Azeneth had taken so long to retrieve anything from here. It was dark and ginormous. There was shelves everywhere too with all sorts of unorganized things in them. The floor was dark green paneling, and the ceiling so low that I had to crawl, much too low for Hothead to even try to fit in the short yet massive room. It seemed to go on forever in every direction, but I knew this was not the case. Things couldn't go on forever, could they? Is this like the infinite space in which I had called my home? Darkness going on forever, yet being incased in a extremely small ship.

Suddenly, I felt the need to stand, not to be confined in a tiny and ginormous place. Instinct took over, and I felt trapped. I crawled faster and faster slowly losing reasoning skills until I had found a door.

It a beautiful dark glazed wood chalk full of little carvings of natural things and maybe even magical happenings, it intrigued me so that I stopped for a second to really observe it. I could tell that it was telling a story, a myth perhaps, but nothing more. It was as if the pictures, olden words I questioned, were not ment for my eyes to view. Every time I tried to focus on something it blurred while the things around it stayed clear, but if I moved to the other the process started all over again.

Finaly accepting defeat I place my ser-hand on the doorknob to open it. As soon as my fingertips touched the handle energy surged though me, whispering words in an old tounge that had been forgotten for a long while. Pictures that I didn't understand passed in my eyes, telling me a tale that I almost heard. The only clear thing in my head that remained in the end of this process, was my need to stand upright again.

So I turn the doorknob and enter the room, stretching my legs a bit. As I survey the room I soon spot out the weirdest features in the room. There flowing from one side to the other, going below the walls, was a stream made up of the most clear water I have ever seen. I wonder how I did not hear the water flowing from behind a wooden door.

Futhormare, I note that the room is made out of many different shades of blue stone, marbles, and tiles embedded with jewels, from the ceiling to the floor. There was not visible light source, yet the room was lit up. Also a little white wire framed bed was put in the corner of the room next to matching vanity, desk, and trunk. On the vanity was many shimmering jewelry pieces made of gold and sliver with every precious gem one could ever think of in a lifetime. On the desk were were books and journals full of human writing that I could not read. But in the third book I looked at there were diagrams that I understood almost completely. They appeared to display a bloodline which stretched generations, next to a few of the symbols that represented people was a real glowing light or dark purple light; not everyone had a light, only a quarter of them did. But that didn't matter to me much because I still did not know what the lights ment, and when I tried to touch them a tiny bit of energy and secret words passed into my head.

Giving up on the last of the books, I then pry myself to examine what is in the chest next. Pulling up the sliver latch, I then am mesmerized by the sight before me, there was a sliver hand mirror covered in rubies, a comb of gold covered in emeralds, and lastly a rainbowish substance that I cannot name full of sapphires crown.

I stay there, wondering what this all means. I then pull the mirror up and glare into it, slowly the fog around it fades and I can finaly see what is there. It is not my own reflection, but instead a femme, sliver and gold with an autobot symbo. I have never seen her nor the mech next her before. He was mostly red, with a black helmet, and blue and white details. He was also an autobot. They both were a werid shape, more boxy than anyone I knew. Laughing their heads off is what they appear to be doing.

I feel as if I'm not supposed to be watching this moment, so I put the trinket down and go to the next. I wonder how the mirror works, I'll ask Azeneth later. Until then I'll figure out what the mysterious objects do. Next I try the comb, pulling though my light blond ear length hair. I hear music play, just sounds no voices, but it sounds pretty and for lack of a better word magical.

I put down the comb and place the rainbowish crown on my head. It fits as if it was mede for me and me alone. It then does something unexpected, and makes it that I was in the last person I had thought of's mind. Azeneth.

I see what she sees and hear what she thinks, I say words in my head and she could hear them too. Whatever force that I had been messing with in this room has been too powerful for me. I have been exposed too long to something I'm not supposed to know abouot nor toy with. "Help," is the last thing I whisper before my head fades too darkness.

{ I am evil, so here I give you a cliffhanger. Good night everybody! P.S. Willy Wonka is a time lord and may or may not be the Doctor}


	4. Blood

**{WARNING: those who do not like blood, should not read this chapter! It is not gory. Thank You.}**

{Azenth's point of view}

"Help" is the last of the rambled insane things that I hear from Icy. Imidently I burst off to my cupboards, yelling to Random to follow. He complies. I crawl as fast as litterly possible to my secret room. Of course I had remembered the path many years ago, but it was a far ways off, and I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time. At this moment, I hate magic.

After what seems like a lifetime, finally I make it to the door. I turn the knob. It stings less than usual, as if someone took the energy already today. This further conforms my thoughts of what happen to Icy. Stupid! Stupid me! Why didn't I go after him, instead I had danced! **Danced**! What is wrong with me, letting Icy get himself getting trapped in a magic room?

I trek forward, trying not to think. The image that beholds me isn't pleasant, Icy is collapsed into a little pile on the floor, twitching.I yell for Random to wait outside, then I go over to him and pull the crown of comiunaction off of him.

He calms down, but only slightly. I pull him though the door and tell random to help me get him to the cupboard's opening. He complies. The trip seems longer than it actually is only because I know I need to take all the extra magic out of Icy or it will destroy him.

Once we get him in the kitchen, I tell Random where exactly to take him. He complies. I run to the grandfather clock in the hallway. I remove the glass and set the time to five thirty. The clock slids over and Random and me go though, carrying Icy.

We are now in our house's potions room. It is made of stone and has cabinets and three tables covered with beakers, vials, and test tubes filled with who knows what. Random and I put Icy on the least cluttered table, taking care not to break anything. But something falls anyway.

"Random, go sit down outside, please."

He complies. Now what should I do? Of course I have **basic** skills at potions, but I'm not that good. My older probably unmagical sister is better at potions than I. And to do a magic reduction, I've never attempted anything like that before. The hardest thing I have ever done was a good luck charm!

I can do this, I remember the steps. I start searching the cabinets for a knife. I find it and coat it in alcohol. Next I make a long not at all deep cut on Icy's check. I have to do it there because magic stays in your head, and messes up your brain and mind, at least too much of it does. I bring a vial to collect the glittering rubies. I'm-I'm sup... Blood so delicious, and sweet...No! I'm not supposed to! It isn't right. I clean the cut and bandage it. But to make sure I don't go crazy, I allow myself to lick the knife, also it is a part of the process to make the magic reducation potion. So good, but it is extremely extra charged with magic also. This tells me how much magic needs to be taken out.

I finish the rest of the potion, besides the last step. Which is to put two drops of the patient's blood into the mixture. I left up the vial and place the pipette into it. My hands are shaking. How I love blood. I put the drops into the mixture, just as I drop the vial of remaining blood onto the ground. Glass shatters, crimson goes everywhere. Scarlet, what a pretty color. It looks almost as good as it tastes, before I can stop myself I find that I have licked the floor spotless. I feel so ashamed of myself. But blood just tastes so so good. It now covers my face, what a mess I am. I mix the solution; it is now finished. I bring the becker to Icy's lips, and make him drink it. He relaxs further, and I stay with him till he revives.

{Random's point- you get the point by now right?}

_The nice lady seemed not happy when she had told me to help bring Icy to the second secret room I've learned about today! I have complied with everything she has said, but sitting here is getting BORING! I go and peek into the strange lab. The lady's face is coated with blood. Cool!_

_She seems sad. I'll go get her some flowers. Maybe Hothead will want to help._

{Tell me what you think of this chapter. Every time I read it I fell blown away and disappointed at the same time. So please review.}


	5. The Daisy

{Random's point of view}

_"Flowers, where are you hiding?" I have passed the Foody Room and am continuing to explore this concrete jungle, I think. I keep on going, until I find myself in a room full of grape colored chairs, in the middle there is a weird black box. I'm about to eat the box thing when a DING DONG comes out of nowhere. I hunt for the source of the strange noise and find that it is coming from a door, a locked one. I turn the knobs and switches until it is unlocked. Once that happens I shimmy the door open. A tall angry femme with black hair and big dark green glasses is looking at me, shocked. I don't happen to know why, I'm not narrating aloud again, am I? We stare at each other for a seconds, should be read HOURS, wondering what to do. I break the silence, "Did you eat the chocolate, it's better than dancing hippos with tutus?!Oh, have you seen a flower, it's for the sad lady."_

_The lady thought to herself for a tick, and than said, "Are you talking about Azeneth?" She looks worried and curious._

_I nod and say yes._

_"Just as I thought. Random! I am right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright bring me to Azeneth."_

{Zecronia's point of view}

Well, I wonder what sister dear did. She is never sad, unless... Probably not. I mean she has, I think, fixed **that **problem, mostly. And seeing that Random hasn't gone phsyco crazy killing everyone, I don't think she really would have any trigger to go bloodlusting insane, not that my dear little sister would ever do that. She is bit strange though, for example she likes eating paper. Well not really eating it for a meal or anything like that, just taste testing it to see what is the best and worst types of paper to eat. But, my little sis is as sweet as a button, and she shouldn't at all be blamed for her strange mannerisms, it isn't her fault at all.

Our parents on the other hand are a totally different story. They never liked us children. They thought we were a waste of time and expensive, so they shipped me and my brother off to a boarding school and locked my sister away. She was by herself all the time until we came home for holiday. My brother and I taught her all we knew, including math, how to read, to talk, etc. We did the best that we could, but it was our older cousin Jolien that helped her the most. When my brother and I were away at school months at a time, she came to her to keep her company. Jolien was the closest thing we ever had for a mother. She raised and loved us. Our "parents" barely said as many as two words combined to all of us a year. They hated Jolien. She had gotten the family company instead of them. The people who brought us into this world closest act to parenting was giving a book of proper manners and etiquette to Azeneth, which she memorized word for word, basicly brainwashing herself. It was the closest thing to a present they gave her, beside solitude, she thought it ment that they loved her. She thought if she acted just like the people in the book they would love her, so she did. But they still ignored her, and treated her the same. She had cried once she figured out her parents would never love her. Jolien, Zayliyn, and me comforted her the best we could, but the affair set her even further back in being mature and used to being with other people. And if your wondering why they did this to her, it was because they thought her to be crazy, they were going to put her in mental ward once they had time, but they thankfully never got around to it.

When she was little, she liked watching me and Jolien work on potions, she always tried and wanted to do it, but she thought she was too clumsy and shouldn't be doing anything as important as making potions. We told her it would be fine, but she insisted it would be better if she just watched. We thought we could be able to convince her once she was older, she never changed though. She never thought herself that important, so she makes it her mission to see all others happy, not worrying what happens to herself. It's so sad to watch her, I wish I could fix the damage done to her, to reverse the clock and fix her childhood, but I can't. So Azeneth is stuck between acting with perfect etiquette and whatever impulses go though her head, always wondering what to do. Should she stay on the path, or go jump in the muddy puddles? Is she supposed to wait till everyone else eats, or stuff her face full of marsh mellows? Does she bandage someone up, or drink their delectable blood?

That brings up another good point about her, her liking of human blood. She doesn't talk about it, and me and Zayliyn never pry. But from everything I have gathered up, it started from when she was five and broke her leg on the stairs. "Mom" and "Dad" weren't home at the time, and Jolien didn't come in till about twenty minuets later. She said that the blood was mostly on her face and hands. I don't know why though. The best thing I could come up with for her reasoning was that she was hurt no one was there, to take her mind off the pain, she tastes the blood to see what it tasted like. She liked it, and had nothing else to do, but to continue to drink it. This could be what had happen, but I really don't a hundred percently know.

The worst thing that ever happened to us, was when Jolien got sucked into that portal. We were all so young when it happened me fourteen, Zayliyn ten, and Azeneth seven. We didn't know what had happened at the time. A bright purple thing appeared, than Jolien was gone. It distressed us all so very much. Me and Zayliyn later spent all our extra time to find out what had happened. But we didn't get very far, at least not til I became eighteen and got to get the house, money, and company Jolien had left us all. Three days later, our "parents" died in a car crash and my brother and sister got to live with me, under my care. Sure I might have spoiled them, but I think we all desive it. We all live together in this old mansion, as happy as **we can be. **And me and Zayliyn had found out what happened to Jolien, our family curse. When we first moved into our cousin's old house, of corse we explored, its bigger than a circus tent! The cupboards were very interesting, we got lost in there many times, but after a while we found the"magic room" and it had our answers. There are books explaining magic and the curse of our family, and mystical artifacts that we now know how to use, the crown of communication, the looking glass of sight, and the comb of power and health.

We don't really use magic all that much though. It isn't like we can wave a stick and have our whole house clean in a second. In fact potions are more or less are really just a hobby or art. There is not a whole secret world that we are a part of just because we may or may not have magic coursing though our veins. Potions is just a very very advanced form of chemistry. And everything we read about magic can easily be explained with science, including the artifacts. The world of magic in books is not what we have.

But Azeneth has a special connection to magic. Me and Zayliyn understand it in a scientific way, but she can feel it. She knows how it works, not using numbers or equations like we do, she just knows. I don't know how though. Then again since she has had a curse portal open for her today, maybe she doesn't need science.

I mean it is so obvious that my nineteen year old little sister has had a portal to another dimension open. Random from freaking TFA is standing next to me! The only reason that I am so calm is that I knew this would happen. In the book that spoke about my family there was a chart that had everyone whom was effected by the curse. It showed their name next to a purple glowing dot. If the dot was light it meant that someone would come out of a portal to meet them, if it was dark it meant that they would go though a portal and end up in another dimension. Next to Azeneth's name was a light purple dot. Jolien had a dark dot.

It took a while, but we found out what happened to our dear cousin Jolien. Once we figured out how to use the looking glass of sight, we then searched for Jolien. The looking glass of sight works exactly like the mirror in The Lady and the Lion, or Beauty and the Beast. When we first saw her I had thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Sure the sliver and gold **femme** that appeared in the mirror couldn't be my cousin, but after seeing her working with test tubes I changed my mind. She acted exactly like my dear cousin had. The thing that surprised us the most was that working along side her was Perceptor, and he was smiling. They looked happy. We keep in touch with her telepathically using the crown of communication, we can't do it often enough because exposure to too much magic could be deadly.

"We're here oh Queen of silence!" Random whisper/screams in my ear. I pull back, messaging my head. Dang that boy was loud. I look to where Random had pointed his finger, the potion's room where my sister was sitting down on a table, messing with something on her lap. It's Icy, I think, and upon closer exception she was drawing little star's on his unbanaged check with blood. Wait! With blood?! Oh he is still breathing, thank the Lord. Not that I thought that Azeneth killed him. I didn't!

Azenth finally notices me, she looks up, her face covered in drying blood. I gently move Icy off her, then give my baby sister a hug. She gives me one back.

I pull her to the bathroom and tell her to sit down, she does just so. I go thourgh the closet till my hand has a green washcloth in it. I turn the faucet on, and let water go on the 'cloth till it is thoroughly damp. I ring it, watching the water go down the drain. I clean my sister's face, gently, until it is completely clean. I pull her to the hallway, where we are stopped by Random whom hands Azeneth a tiny daisy. She picks it up and smiles.

{I will give a cookie to whoever can find the Fantasia reference, also I made a Fantasia reference. This story is getting a spot near my heart. I hope you all liked Thanksgiving, and have a nice life everyone.}


	6. Hothead finally gets a chapter

{Hothead's point of view}

I open my optics, trying to rid myself of the most awful dream I have ever had. Why would I dream up such a nightmare as the one I just had? Shaking off the question, I then look around to see where I was. It was a room that was not my own. I wasn't even on a berth. Instead broken bits of wood surrounded me. I feel a pain on my servos, and look down to see what had happened. I freeze, my servos were the wrong color, instead of black with purple they were a werid tan color an covered with dents and red liquid.

Puzzeled I stand up. Boom! My head hit something on the way up, the rest of the wooden rubble. It is only now that I relies that Icy and Random are silent, just like in the dream. I now crawl out of my wood burrow, and finally I am free. But Random hasn't sang a song of triumph, and Icy hasn't said anything about our situation yet. I call out in my mind to them, silence is all I hear. I must not panic. I do not panic, all I do is run though the hall looking for whose fault it is that I am not talking to myself.

I stop after awhile, is this the same place as my dream? Was my dream even a dream? I stop the awful thoughts going though my mind, it's Icy's job to think. But Icy's not here. The door of the room I had woke up in my dream was in front of me. Not having a better idea, I turn the knob and let myself in. It was dark, the berth had deep crimson coverings that looked to be made of a rich organic material. The bearth itself was made of a metal. It went all tangled in the back looking just like a bunch of tangled wires. There were more furniture made of a dark wood surrounding the room, but that was not what had my optic. There on a little square wood thing next to the bearth was my treasured shades.

Immediately I grabbed them and put them over my optics. Finally, my vision is flittered red again, it is now more easier to make out things now. I drift about lazily though the halls, not knowing or caring where I was going. After it seems a cycle, I had made it to the area where, in my dream, Icy had explained the terrible news to me and Random. Again, the annoying thought that this was not a dream was came to me. It is a dream, it was a dream! But is now real?

I looked down to my aching servos, the red liquid seemed to stop coming out, but they still stinged after I touched anything! Why did I not wake from this nightmare. How would I kill just to hear Blackarachnia or Starscream, or even that fragging Lugnut's Primais awful voice, just yelling at me to wake up. At least then I wouldn't have to be here, alone, and I could bash their faceplates for daring to destarb me.

Having nothing better to do I pull up a chair next to a simple table, and for the first time in forever just think. Nothing comes to mind, but shortly I now have memory in my head to reflect on. When I joined the Nemesis.

It was after my ship crashed on an organic planet full of spiders, that I had found Blackarchnia. She was crying in ditch some where, and it happened to be where I hid when a "pack" of the eight legged creatures that I only recently learned the names of had chased us for **at least** three cycles. It was Random's fault!

I scolded her, Random comforted her, and Icy convinced Blackarachnia to join the Decepticons. She was useful. She helped us fix our ship, which we stole from the autobots and kept us company to make sure I don't go insane(er) stuck with only me, myself and I.

The day we found the Nemesis is one that I'll never forget! They snuck up on us and pulled us in with a tractor beam. Megaton thought we were traitors and was going to execute us, but Blackarachnia convinced him other wise. She said that she was a scientist and a spy for the Decepticons, and that I was one of her experiments. She said she made me into a triple changer and broke my mind in the process, but of course that wouldn't matter because was made to be a weapon. They were all lies of course, I have always been this way. At the time I was angry at her, but after a while I listened to Icy that she was just trying to save us. But still we had to make it look like we hated each other. We didn't mean it, most of the time.

I force myself out of my trance and continue on, looking for something. I'm going to break the next person I see, till I get answers.

{Sorry that this chapter is short, I promise the next one will be longer. Please review. Also Princess Lia is now a Disney Princess, right?}


	7. THANK YOU THING

Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this. Skip this.

Copy and paste are my friends. Special shout out to Shimmer'N'Shine98, 7H3 D0C7OR, Kyd Wykyd, Jazzy the Jazz, Thomas Tom Thumb, and TheBookieworm you people are the reason I continue this, unlike my Question story. I write that one for me. Thanks again. Please review this epic chapter.


	8. Icy Day Special

{Zecronia's point of view}

"Okay, so you to go the living room, I'll go check up on Icy."

The odd pair in front of me both seem gleeful once again and walk to their destination. Well Azeneth walks, Random hops. The ends of my lips turn up. It is nice for Azeneth to have friends. But was it wise to leave her alone with the crazy one. I want to say that they will be fine, but my mind hates me today. So I hurry up and run to the potions room. Already Icy is sitting up, and confusion is written clearly on his face. I bet he thinks the events of earlier were a dream.

To make sure that I do not startle Icy I cough to announce my presence. He looks up at me startled. He seems to be starting a very, very long list of questions, but I cut him off. I explain who I am, and what happened to him. In the end of my little drabble, I add in a little warning, "Yeah, next time you end up in a different dimension, don't go poking your head in every dangerous thing ya see."

The poor dear looks embaresed, I can already see heat rise to his extremely pale face. But. Wait that can't be right! Yet it is. The heat on his face, yes it is the color of blood, but it is the hue of blood without oxygen. No, his blushing does not have blood that has iron mixed with O. Nope, it is the color of blood, blue.*

It is now, only now that I fell eyes stare at me, as if I was being examined.

"Are you alright Zecronia?"

I nod, then start to lead Icy to the others. I take time to explain a couple of things about what and how exactly did he get cured. It is such a short walk, but it is not peaceful because the entire time of the walk, I happen to be debating whether or not to wipe the little flowers drawn in blood on his unbandeged check off, or to let them stay.

We are coming to the living room, where I see Random, Azeneth, and whom I assume to be Hothead, when I make the disicion of not wipping off the blood. What you don't know won't kill you and they are nice flowers.

{Icy point of view}

"I had almost forgot. Zecronia, I must say that your sister is excellent at sewing. If I didn't know better, I'd say that these clothes were never messed up in the first place."

"Azeneth, she can't even pick up a needle, let alone sew," Zecronia let's out a long and happy laugh.

We all turned to the girl in question, her face painted in blue,"umm.. i regret nothing." And soon she is hidden between a couple of the purple velvet couches, trying to make a fort of pillows.

Relation dawned upon me."You didn't fix our clothes."

"Nope, I was wearing them and taking pictures."

No one spoke for a very long time, everyone's glare meeting at Azeneth. Expect for Random, more nursery rhymes.

"But you still put us in recharge clothes?"

"Yep! I stole them from Zayliyn's store."

"So no sewing...?"

"no."

If her face were to get any more blue, I am sure that the sky would have a job no more. Random looks over to me and says,"Hello, the nice lady drew you into a flower on you."

"How?" But Random ignores my question and instead looks over to Azeneth.

Random's eyes filled with a spark as an idea came to him, "Hey if you like blood," I glare daggers at him, wishing that he would know, just this once, that he should stop talking. "Why don't you just cut yourself?" Slag! Slag! Slag! He couldn't just have been quiet this once?

Azeneth appeared to be happier than she already was, a Cheshire Cat grin was ear to ear, and her eyes filled of joy. She than grabbed Random into the biggest hug she could mange, continulessly saying her thanks, while giving each of his checks a kiss. She than went skipping out the room as happy as can be.

Zecronia than ran after her little sister, not before giving Random the "death stare" though.

I then raid on Random with questions, "Why? Why!? Why, would you tell someone whom has been kind to us to hurt themselves?"

"Lugnet, Starscream, Blackarchnia, Megatron, Shockwave, and all the Autobots tell **us** to hurt ourselves."

"Their different."

"How?" Both Random and Hothead say at once, but Hothead continues, "Why is she so special, so different?"

In a small voice I reply, " I don't know." Why is she different? She just another femme, so why do I want to protect her and see her happy. Being a human has messed up my logical processor. It has become all foggy with extra emotion. I feel more confused now than I ever had in my whole sparking like, but why? Is it side effects of the "magic"? Is it the femme whom has put a curse in how I think? Why am I saying all this aloud?!

The two other's had expressions that I will never forget. Hothead seemed so likely to explode that the best way to describe him is volcanic, which is a shame because he was being so good. Random on the other hand looked like a little troublesome sparkling that was about to go tell on somebot. All and all it was did not appear to be my day.

{I did it! Please review. Good tidings. Sorry that this never became a two parter, the Hothead, and Random Day chapters will be better planned.}


	9. Sleep Time Gone Bye

{I am so very sorry if this is confusing this is told from Icy's point of view as Blitzwing.}

Flash! Light surrounds the room that I was in. A second I was here, but purple took me there.

It takes me a few klicks, but sure enough I recognized my surroundings. It was easier to do so now that world was glossed over with red as it should be. How I missed the color rot.*I appear to be in my berth, with the dark metal walls of my room surrounding me. Was it all a dream? And if it was, why would I dream of something so strange? But what if it wasn't?

**SHUT THE VOCALIZER UP! SOME OF US LIKE RECHARGE! AND I HAD THE WORST DREAM EVER!**

_I had the best! Icy, we need to turn energon to Schokolade. Someone danced with me!_

**PROBABLY AGAINST IT'S WILL.**

_Yes, but she liked it._

Shut up you two. What did you two dream about?

_Becoming a squishy! It was fun we should do it more often!_

Me too. How about you Hothead?

**Ja, it was about becoming one of those disgusting fleshlings. **

I'm in charge at the moment, looking around myself, but something a miss.

_Am I the only one that feels like a small cat is sleeping on me?_

No I feel it too, but I don't want to look down.

**Let me do it!**

And with that my face spun around and landed at and on Hothead. Random and I wait for him to look at the unknown thing, both of us curious. Random wanted to know if he could play with it, while I wondered if it was to cause us harm.

My mind starts to wonder. How could it be a dream, none have ever been so vivid so memorable. How can Azeneth just be a dream?

We all paused, shocked that I had thought this too say the least, just like in the dream. Hothead goes back at the task at hand, while I wait with Random in uncomfortable "silence".

Hothead finally looks at the thing of our worries. It's a femme. We all think this over for a few klicks nether remembering her nor how and why she could be here. We then sat up and put the unconscious thing in our lap for further examination. I switched back to be in control.

The femme was a light shade of blue with a dark crimson at random points, and had silver lips. Her helm has things on the side that remind me of the Mondas Cybermen from the Earth show Doctor Who**, like oversived headphones with a bar connecting at the top. Her shoulders were spikes going outwards. Headlights were right above her peads, the color blue. She was a small thing. Almost as small as that acussed autobot Bumb- Autobot. AUTOBOT! There on the top of her right hand was a symbol that we was taught to hate.

I felt Hothead trying to get in control, but I stopped him.

If we going to question her, she needed to be online.

_Or do you like talking to dead people, who aren't sparkly vampires?_

We tried about fifty ways to awake the femme up, yet she did nothing. Random was about to try, when we heard a knock at the door.

**Slag, I told you we should have disintegrated her when we had the chance!**

What to do...Random takes control and soon the femme is stuffed beneath the berth.

"WAKE UP YOU THREE HEADED FREACK, MEGATRON NEEDS YOU TO FIND SOME ALLSPARK SHARDS," and there was the highly high annoying voice of Starscream. How is he second in command?

"Maybe, I'm a goose. Maybe," is the reply that Random gives to the ticked off seeker.

Starscream mumbles a string of curses and why he should be leader. His footsteps gradually becoming more and more far off. We now switch back to myself.

What should we do with her?

**Kill-**

Besides that, we could leave her here, but she could awake when we are gone and what would happen then if she was a spy? We could take her with us, but could we get her off base without anyone waking is the question.

A small thud sounds, then a noise of pain, "Why am under a bed? And why is everything blue?"

{*Rot ist red.**Not the Cyber Cybermen. The Classic Who ones, (art/Mondas-Cyberman-Cosplay-2-422690433) Cliffhanger, hahahahaha. But don't worry I will post more soon. This was the easiest chapter to right and I like how it turned out. Also I actually like Starscream, so no hate? Please review. Also should I keep the tittle or change it? Any ideas? How about the description?}


	10. Practice Hosted with a Tree

id:10765202

{Azeneth's point of view}

"Why am I under a bed? Why is everything blue?" I ask again, shuffling my way to the light. The better question is, where am I? I was just in the kitchen, about to get a knife. But now I'm here in this gray metal room stretching my arms, feeling as if I were thrown or pushed into something hard. I turn around, slowly, surveying my surroundings. It's really bare, besides the bed I mean. - What? How? A scream pushes itself from my throat, not one of fear or agony, but of pure happiness. The trademark squeal of a fangirl.

The purple and tan mech in front of me's eyes are as huge as saucers. His hands shot out and soon enough I'm silenced with metal servos covering my mouth.

"Shh. You don't want Lugnut to hear, do you?"

My head shakes from the right to the left again and again. No, I don't want to have to hear him. It would be like Megatron this, Megatron that blah blah blah.

"I need you to answer some questions, so don't scream again."

He released mouth and stepped back. Wait, Icy's taller than me again!? I liked it when he was like four feet eleven inches. He was adorable. He is a robot and not seventy-one feet taller than me? It clicked. I looked down. No slagging way! I'm a freckining femme! Not bad, but a mirror would be helpful. I have headlights for ankles, that's will take some getting use to. And my feet are flat. Yes! No heels. If I had no self control, Blitzwing would've learned what the Snoppy happy dance was. Heels are evil. They hurt me.

My bust was a little less pointy then most femmes, more like the jet twins really, a little more I guess than them though. My feet were red, but most of my armor is blue. I look cool, wonder what my head looks like. I turn to Blitzwing, and he looks a little confused, but soon enough out came... Hothead. Then back to Icy.

"What's your name? Why are you here?" His voice calm and clear.

"Blitzy, it's me Azeneth, and I don't really know why I'm here... Zecronia gonna kill me, or Zaliyin. Maybe us both. Depends if she finds me first. She can't use the crown for a while, so it appears my brother will die soon-"

"You are Azeneth?"

"Yep, I still don't know why I'm here though. And, look! I got an autobot symbol on my left hand! Shiny."

"Azeneth, I need to know how I got to your world, then came back with you." A quick switch to Random."Want to play spy? You hide behind me on the way out."

"Um... okay." Not that I really have a choice. But this is Blitzwing, so it should be fun, hopefully. I start to walk behind him, matching his pace and speed ,into the dark gray hallways of the Decepticon base.

I saw the opening. It was being guarded by the one and only Megatron worshipping Lugnut. This could not end well.

"Blitzwing, can you help me gather energon, it's for Megatron."

"I have my own work, and no I don't like working with you! Your Mother dropped on the head a few times more than bad!" Said from the mouth of Random.

"At least my mom didn't frag a Quintesson."

"My mother was a saint" growled Hothead, while going to strangle Lugnut. Yay, bolts for brains is down for the count!

"He's out cold." I say causally , I don't like him very much,at all, much, and he is not dead.

"Serves him right," he switched to Icy, "Now let's go."

{Twenty minutes of "magical" walking later, filled of our we there yets, silenced only by many **many** death threats.}

"We are here. Now before we begin, I need to know what happened to find out what will happen." Icy stared down at me, expectantly.

"Start what?"

"Training of course. Need to know how to fight if you live here." An easy smile on his face for once... Unexpected.

"But, I'm on the wrong side," wow I sounded annoying, my dream was happening in front of my very ey- I mean optics, optics got to remember that. But I was talking about logic, God, I'm stupid.

He paused for a bit, thinking,"It makes us even."

Uh, not the answer I was looking for. Correct answer was three words and had a big kiss at the end, at least that's what fanfiction says. Oh well, I'm still here, aren't I.

Blitzwing is left without a reaction, besides my betraying eyes- I mean OPTICS! Either way I don't know what to do. Eventually, Blitzwing continues on, ignoring everything that just happened.

In a monotone voice, he says, "Weapons unlock."

Suddenly, panels on the outside of my wrists came up and pushed out two weird crimson blasters next to my scarlet hands. I felt something unknown come down and cage my face in, leaving holes for the eyes, "I meant OPTICS."

Blitzwing eyes my wearingly. Oh great you did that in front of dear Blitzy. It's all pure luck that the mask is on, other wise it would look like someone played with blue paint guns on my face...plate. It counts!

"I activated your weapons now let's see what you can do, and build up from that." The mech points to peculiar tree a couple of a hundred yards away,"Shoot that."

Oh slag, I've never even played with a slingshot! I shakily raise my left arm to face the tree. Now what? Go. Shot. Up up and away. The tips of my mouth fell down. I look up at Blitzwing for help. "How do I shoot."

"Just, picture it."

I look back to the tree. Well that helped. Imagine it. The thought of burning wood and flames came to mind. Nothing happened. I thought about the beam itself. Nada. I thought about the energy of firing the little laser in me. Nichts.

I thought about pretty eighties cartoon lasers. A white beam of light shot out. And went into the sky. At least the moon is still here, unlike when Piccolo did that. I tried again, and was knocked down to my feet. Laughter could be heard to my right. Blitzwing.

How dare that mech laugh at me?! I raised my left arm up and shot him on the leg. He feel into a little heap.

Oh slag, I'm dead now? Why the heck did I do that, it's so unlike me. It doesn't matter now. Goodbye swell awesome colorful world.

I wait for it to all be over, but that doesn't happen. Slowly I open optics, YES!, that I didn't know where closed. I looked over reluctantly at the Decepticon. His face was on Icy and it was frozen, as if it did not believe the events of what had passed. He moved again, and went to look at his leg. It doesn't seem damaged, but all the shielding in a fist shaped area was gone, exposing his protoform. He looked at me, and then switched to Hothead, "You Autobot scum, why did you shot me? You will learn, I teach. If you shot me again, you will die," Random comes in,"Or not!"

What... I stare at them for a bit, but soon discover it has no use trying to figure it all out so continue the target practicing in the lush green forest full of birdsong. When then sun is setting for bed, and colors fly though the air, Blitzwing finally says I can stop.

I look back to the tree I was supposed to shot, everything else was burnt, broken, or on fire, but the tree. I silently swear vengeance on the tree that I now name Terrance, yes Terrance is an evil name. I have one last death glare at Terrance, until I have to go with Blitzy back to base.

When we get there, he stops, looking around. He puts out a hand, and mine soon fills it. He hovers a few feet and then puts his other hand on my waist. He floats higher to the roof. My heart, spark, is fluttering and is rocketing off. Blitzwing and I, alone surrounded by stars. Too soon my day dreams are broken when Blitzwing drops me down.

"Aww. What did you do that for?"

"I thought you were broken, so I wanted see if that put you out of your trance. And it worked. Furthermore, it is 'Why did you do that for,' not what."

"I don't care. I hurt, everywhere."

"It wasn't that high. Only about ten-thousand hundred meters."

"That's almost a mile! I don't know who I want to kill more, you or Terrance!"

"Whose Terrance?"

"That evil tree!" I screamed out.

"You named the tree and compare it to me?"

OMG, that sounds just stupid said out loud, I say yes anyways.

Random goes into the driver seat,"Me and you will have fun!" He then pulls a board up and revealing his room below.

I look at him shell shocked, "You could have used this earlier."

Hothead comes out," I could have killed you too."

"How many people do you threaten to kill a day? Besides Icy and Random? I must be special!" I say with a hug grin.

"He meant to say that we...um... forgot about this," Icy's cheeks hinted a dark blue.

I sigh and then jumped down, the floor having a light thud. Blitzwing floats down.

"Can I have a mirror, and are we to sleep in the same berth?" Yay I said bed right! And then I process what I said. Slag, my face sure isn't having a blush free day.

{Sorry about the really long author not thing, this helped, anyways I tried a little more romancey thing. Did it work. Terrance is pure evil! And yeah if you saw the picture were that joke was, I couldn't help myself! Review please! I'm happy again!}


	11. Time of the Zs

{Zecronia's point of view}

Why Random, why did you have to go off and just tell Azeneth that it was a good idea to cut herself. He is getting it later, but for now I have to go stop Azeneth from doing something stupid.

Now how did I lose her? She had just turned a corner than was gone, a dark purple flash of light peeking out from the corner of the wall. What was that? I continue on. The only place with a knife is the kitchen, so why isn't she here? Just don't panic. "Azeneth are you there?" I call out. Maybe she went into the cupboards.

A quick check reveals that she isn't there either. I go back to the living room to see if the others where there. When I arrived, the couches were barren and no one was there. Confused, I wonder though the vacant large house, looking for the missing four people. Where could they be; they could have not just disappeared, the Fantisic magic keeps them here... But, no that can't happen. Could it?

My pathetic search is forgotten, and I race to the cupboards. I enter and crawl swiftly though the long memorized path. I go to the mystic door and don't even notice the sting of magic from the knob. I ignore the scenery, the rushing of water and just shininess of the whole place. Instead I go to the desk and pick up one of the few books, the one that had my family tree.

I go to that page, the page that helped explain it all, and look though the light and dark purple dots to try and find the spot that Azeneth's light hued purple dot should be. It is isn't there. No it was there, but it's just changed. Instead of the light shade which meant that a person from a different world was coming to you, it had tuned to the dark one. It meant that you were going to their world. Which means that my baby sister landed right in the middle of TFA. Is that a good thing?

Of course it's not, she would be in the middle of a war spanning thousands of years, and maybe the transformation thing went wrong and she ended up as a duck?! I'd use the crown of communication, but I just used it recently to talk to Jolien, and too much exposure to it is harmful. Zayliyn hasn't used it in like a month, but he isn't supposed to be back till... yesterday.

Oh no! He is supposed to be here, not leaving me all alone while he's doing who knows what. I'm gonna go and give that boy a piece of my mind. But what if he is hurt? Shut up voice of reason, you know he isn't.

I crawl back the way I came, and to the kitchen, then to the living room where it housed the front door. My finger were an inch above the lock when it spun free by itself. My feet go back and I brace myself for whatever will come though the door. A man in his early twenties goes though the door, hair a coppery brown, eyes black, an inch taller than me just looking a bit awkward from being pencil thin, and to top it all off my brother had his eyes downcast to avoid my wrath.

"Zayliyn, look at me," I say in a voice that's slightly sweet.

And he does just that, giving me eyes so big and sad that some puppies spend their whole entire life trying and failing to achieve just that. He should've ran instead.

"When were you supposed to be home?"

"Yesterday, but-"

"No you were right, twenty-seven hours, fifty-one minutes, and three seconds ago. You were supposed to be here when Azeneth came back from the mall. Instead I come and she's here with freaking Blitzwing, and someone was hurt! And then they all disappeared back where they came from, taking Azeneth with them!" I scream at my younger brother.

He pauses for a moment, but soon enough replies, "Your saying that an actual Transformer was in this house and I didn't meet him nor get an autograph?"

The nerve of that boy! I give him a light slap to the head, "You really need to sort out your priorities." He needs some help, what did I do wrong?"Zayliyn I need you to go use the crown of communication to contact Azeneth. Rember you only have fifteen minutes, so you got to make it count.

{Hello masses, I love you all. Zecronia happens to be the easiest for me to write, and Zayliyn happens to be close behind. But autocorrect hates their names. You can pronounce their names anyway how you would like, but if you just don't know what to do with them, this is how I say them. A-zen-ith, just how it's spelt for her, and Zay-lin or Zay-lyn. Don't know why I didn't put that in the beginning, but the point of this is that I love Zs, Jolien's name even sounds like it has a Z, and that where there can be Is I put Is. I hurt my head with that last one. I made up the names Zecronia, Zayliyn, and Zalinia, but the others are from name generators and baby name sites. Yay for rambling. Review this please. Zecronia sometimes scares me.

Thank you all for all the reviews! This story is one away from having a quarter of a hundred reviews! Good day or night to you all.}


	12. Nighttime Drama

{Azeneth's point of view}

I shuffle a bit, the bed, berth, so very much too large for me. I'm drained from the day, with its training and emotional roller coasters. And now guilt. I repossession myself to have a better view of Blitzy dear sleeping on the floor so I could have the berth to myself. He was repulsed at the idea of sharing the bed, and it made me feel bad, maybe even terrible. And to make matters worse, he was Hothead when he fell asleep. So that means snoring that is literally industagable from thunder. I cannot believe that I thought it was bad when he was human.

"Sissy, how are ya?"

Now I appear to be going insane, wonderful day isn't?

"No Gem, it is really the best brother of all time, Zaliyin!"

Yep, your him, don't think my mind could fake that. The crown?

"Yep."

Stop popping you Ps!

"Whatever you say Gem. So are ya safe there, or are you being held hostage? Which fraction, Red or Purple? Whatever you are, make sure to punch Shockwave for me!"

I'm an Autobot, and you used an ancient dangerous magical artifact for that?!

"Well, Zecronia wanted to check up on you. So ya being treated good there?"

So she hasn't killed ya for not watching me, oh yeah, she needed you for talking to me. You are just living on borrowed time brother dear, she'll get you in the end. Furthermore, the only annoyance here is the fact that Terrance won't freaking die!

"Okay then...my call time is up! Bye Gem"

And with that my older brother's brief trip to my mind ended. He may be annoying, and call me Gem of all things, but it was an appreciated distraction from the thunder.

Hmm, I wonder. I throw each leg over the berth to the metal ground, then crawl noiselessly to where Blitzwing is. He's on his side, hands under his head like a mock pillow. Cautionly, I place both hands on the side of Hothead's face. I pushed it to the left a little, and it gave away its place. I kept turning it till it was Random, but he was laughing and crying, so I did the process again till it showed Icy.

So pretty Icy is! I wonder if- Oh no no no no! The powerful crimson went to his optics, and time was out for me as I still was holding his face. I was stuck frozen, waiting for whatever would happen next.

"What are you?" Icy's small simple question confused me for a second, for I was expecting anything besides that, attack or screaming at, perhaps even being punished. But not this.

We seem stuck like this for a while, staring into each others optics, until finally I came up with an answer, "I don't know."

"Nether do I."

And with that all means off composure was broken. I wanted to help, to fix the cracks, event though his sanity was all shards of broken glittery glass on the floor. Wanted to see if his lips matched his namesake.

But instead of that all I got from him was a guten Nacht, and him turning to face the wall. I go back to the berth, utterly exhausted in multiple ways. My last thought being off a fiery tree as my optics closed, a smile stuck on my face.

{Icy's point of view. Dun dun dun...}

Recharging on the floor, staring at a wall while a femme's asleep in my berth. Who would have known this would happen a day ago? And why exactly? It doesn't make sense, there is nothing to be gained, but yet I could not bear the thought of lying anywhere near the femme. And how she held me, full of fear? At least when I woke up she was scared, I think, but what was that in the end? It made no sense! Keep calm, emotions get in the way.

_But isn't that what it's all about?_

Random!? How long where you awake?

_Too long, guten Nacht._

At least it wasn't Hothead, don't want him knowing about, whatever this is. Maybe it will all make sense int the Morgen.

_Or not!_

{ The writer's block has died, I'm back! Thanks for reading, please review. Also is the rating on this alright? Should it stay or raise or even drop? Good day, and sorry if this seems a bit rushed.}


End file.
